


One Winter Evening

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Caught in a snow storm, the Inu Tachi find shelter for the night while InuYasha brings back food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A serow is kind of like a Japanese mountain goat. This is what InuYasha brings in for dinner. This was written for the [adult swim] InuYasha boards fan fic contest, of which I helped write most of the rules because they didn't know wtf to do XD. Out of 4 participants, I placed second!!!

Brown eyes peered through the crack in the door, watching the snow fall quickly.  “It’s really bad out there,” Sango murmured as she shut the door to keep the warmth from their small fire in.

“I hope we have enough firewood to keep the fire going,” Kagome said worriedly as she clutched her knees under her chin.

InuYasha laid on his side, his pinkie finger digging around in his furry dog ear.  “Quit yer complainin’!  It ain’t like I can’t just go get some more!”

“Yes,” Miroku agreed.  “But the wood will likely be wet from lying under the snow.  I think if you’re going to get more, you should get it now.  It will need to dry out before we can use it.”

“Alright already!” he barked, getting to his feet and slipping Tessaiga into his sash.  “Guess I’ll try to bring back a rabbit or something while I’m out there.”  He opened and shut the door quickly and left before anyone could stop him.

“What if he gets lost?” Kagome asked.  “It’s coming down so hard and fast.”

“He’ll be alright, Kagome!” Shippo replied as he scurried onto her shoulder.  “He can find his way back using his nose!”

“He’ll be fine.  Besides, he’s too stubborn to die,” Miroku grinned at Kagome.

She frowned into the fire pit and fiddled with her scarf while the others waited quietly for their half demon leader to return.  Shippo rooted around in her backpack for sweets while Sango tended to her weapons and Miroku stroked Kirara’s head.  No matter how hard she tried to shove the thought of InuYasha freezing to death out of her mind, the notion kept flitting about.  Suddenly she blurted out, “What if his feet freeze and they turn black and fall off!?”

Sango giggled.  “Kagome, you’re being silly.  InuYasha doesn’t need shoes, his demon blood protects him from the elements.”

“Even in extreme weather like this?” she mumbled.

“Especially in extreme weather like this!”  Sango patted her shoulder.  “Do you really think InuYasha would really let something like snow kill him?  He’d sooner cut off his arm.”

Just then, InuYasha returned, shaking clumps of snow off of his head and shoulders and sprinkling the others with bits of melting snow and ice.  He had a large armload of firewood with a freshly killed serow on top that he dropped by the front door.  He began unloading the logs near the fire so they could dry and said, “Build up the fire, I’m gonna skin and spit this real quick.”  When he rose, Kagome had run and threw her arms around him, causing his eyes to widen impossibly.

“K-Kagome!!?  What the hell!?”

“I was worried about you,” came her reply, muffled by the heavy fabric of the fire rat.  “I just knew you were going to get lost or freeze to death!”

InuYasha’s face was red as his suikan and he swallowed as he tried to gently push his friend away.  “Jeeze, have a little faith, wouldja!?”  Something about the way she looked at him sent his guts fluttering nervously and he quickly turned, grabbed the goat like creature off the floor, and went outside once more.  “I’ll be right back.  I’m gonna be right out front, so don’t worry so much.”

Sango glanced at Miroku, who grinned at her.  A smile of her own bloomed on her lips and she said, “I told you he would be fine.  Let’s try to get the fire going so we can eat!”

Kagome sighed with relief and began helping Sango with the fire, and then Miroku took over cooking after InuYasha brought the serow back inside.  The small shrine house began to warm with the added firewood, and after they ate, everyone settled in to get some much needed sleep.

As the others slumbered, InuYasha cracked an eye open and looked over at Kagome, who was huddled up with Shippo and sleeping peacefully on her side.  Her embrace had startled him, but it was far from unwanted.  He thought about how warm she felt pressed against him, how sweet she smelled, how incredible it had felt to have her arms wrapped around him like that…  “Damn woman.  Always worryin’…” he said softly to himself.  _‘Always worryin’ about me,’_ he thought.  _‘Just like my mother did.’_   He thought about that for a moment.  His mother worried for him because she loved him… was it possible that Kagome worried about him for the same reason?  Did Kagome _love_ him?

He smiled in the dim shrine.  He liked the thought of that.  And with the possibilities that the idea brought to his mind, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
